


It's Fine

by Reaping



Series: Writoween 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, somnophilia undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 1: Nipple Sucking





	It's Fine

 

The first time it happens, Derek is startled awake by the pressure on his chest. His claws start to flick out before his senses catch up and he realizes he's safe in bed at home, nobody else in the rebuilt house but him and Stiles, who was...softly sucking on Derek's nipple.

“Stiles, hey, what are you doing?” He waits but there's no answer, so he tilts his head to see Stiles’ face. His mate's eyes are shut, eyeballs softly ticking underneath his lids as he dreams. His heartbeat and breath are both slow and even. Derek watches for a little while, his cock slowly filling as Stiles continues to suckle at him in his sleep. “Stiles...Stiles, hey, c’mon, wake up.”

There's no use, Stiles’ heart remains slow and steady, his nose puffing out warm breaths even as his mouth continues it's suckling. Derek tries to ignore it, tries to pretend his cock isn't sitting there, hot on his thigh, pulsing in time to Stiles’ mouth. He closes his eyes, tries to regulate his breathing to match the body beside him, but he can't fall back asleep. His cock starts to leak, beads of precome welling up slowly at the tip, spilling out past his foreskin, dribbling into a steadily growing puddle on his thigh. It becomes too much, and he gives in, slides a hand over himself, stroking at the soft skin, feeling the easy slide.

It doesn't take long before he's stifling a gasp, spilling over his own fist, skin flushed. He's lost in the sensations and maybe that's why he takes a minute longer to notice the sucking sensation is harder now, the body beside him rolling, Stiles’ cock leaving smears against his hip. His head turns and he catches warm amber eyes looking up at him, a small smirk forming on Stiles’ mouth, lips pursed around Derek's nipple still. It doesn't take him too long, not when Derek reaches down with his come-soaked hand, wraps it tight around Stiles', gives him something to thrust into. Derek's lips curve into a smile when his mate cries out in release, gentling his strokes until he's cupping Stiles’ softening cock.

“Hey.” Derek's voice is soft as he nudges Stiles’ chin up, giving him a quick kiss. He watches as Stiles flushes, thumb stroking his mate's cheek.

“Uh...about that…” Stiles sounds a little sheepish but Derek just shakes his head a bit.

“It's fine, it was good.” Stiles looks like he's about to protest but Derek draws him into another kiss, hauls him in tighter, arms wrapping around each other. It isn't long before the kisses slow, both of them drifting off again.

That was the first time it happened, and Derek wasn't lying when he said it was good. It was the first time, but it wasn't the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr!


End file.
